Jayce/SkinsTrivia
Skins Jayce OriginalSkin.jpg| Jayce FullMetalSkin.jpg| Trivia * Jayce was designed by FeralPony and Hephastopheles. * Jayce is voiced by . * Jayce is the 100th champion for League of Legends. * After the community indicated that Jayce's lore made seem "like a Saturday morning cartoon villain", his lore was rewritten to better reflect how Riot viewed their rivalry.Jayce - Creative Design Ask Me Anything ** This makes Jayce the second champion, after , to have their lore changed due to community feedback. * Jayce is the second champion to have his ultimate available at level 1, the first being and the third being ; however, unlike Karma, Jayce and Elise can later level up thier ultimate similar to the majority of the champions in the game in order to increase its potency. ** Jayce is the third champion to have access to all his abilities at level 1, the others being , and . ** Jayce is also the first champion to have 8 abilities. * Jayce is one of the four champions who is labelled as both melee and ranged, the others being , and . * Jayce's dance is a reference to , which is a song by M.C. Hammer. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** Jayce's dance is similar to dance. ** Also, Mercury Cannon - Hammer can be simplified to M.C. Hammer. * Jayce may also be linked to 'the Apprentice' from the game . ** He has melee and ranged attacks, and look similar, as well both can fire of a blue ball of power. ** In addition, both have the title of defender. * Jayce's moniker the "Defender of Tomorrow" is a reference to . * Jayce appears to be left-handed judging from the way he holds both his hammer and cannon in either stance. This is in contrast to his portrait which has him holding the Mercury Cannon in a right-handed fashion. * Jayce and Viktor's relationship is similar to Howard Stark and Anton Vanko from the Marvel Universe. One wants to use the energy source only as an energy source, and the other wants to use it for more 'evil' purposes. Quotes * Jayce's joke is possibly a reference to Gogeta's actions from , where Gogeta tells Omega Shenron that he will, "Extinguish every single cell in his body," but instead fires confetti to him. * "Shocking" is likely a reference to Goldfinger * Jayce shares a quote with Viktor: "Pave the way." Skins * Classic skin is a possible reference to hammerites or mechanists, both from series. * Classic skin bears some similarities to the hero Superman from DC '''Comics.''' * skin is a reference to the Nintendo game series as well as Iron Man. * voice sounds identical to . This possibly reflects the important role that Viktor plays in Jayce's lore. Relations * Jayce views , the machine-augmented scientist from Zaun, as a dangerous enemy to Piltover. ** Viktor defeated Jayce and stole a powerful arcane crystal to power his creations. Jayce later created the Mercury Hammer and counter assaulted Viktor's laboratory, destroying Viktor's prototype weapons. Media Login Music Art Spotlight 600px References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Jayce/Galerie de:Jayce/SkinsTrivia en:Jayce/SkinsTrivia fr:Jayce/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Jayce/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Jayce/SkinsTrivia